There's a Sirius Problem With Remus!
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: Sirius and Remus get stuck on a school field trip, and find themselves confessing their love for each other. But what will happen when Remus' abusive ex-boyfriend, Lucius, finds out about the two? Warning: Yaoi, Sex... Lots of sex... talk of rape, abuse/torture, Self-Harm, Transgender, cross-dressing, Mpreg (In later chapters), and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Remus looked out the window of the train at the changing scenery. He didn't like this one bit! "_It might not be so bad if James and Peter were here!" _he thought. But James and Peter were not there; they were serving a detention back at school. _"Oh, Why couldn't have been Sirius!" _  
It was bad enough to be stuck in a small area with his crush, but NOW, of all times!  
"What's the point of taking us to these mountains anyways?" He muttered, angrily. "It's pointless..."

"Pointless?" Sirius grinned, looking over at one of his best friends. "There's bloody perfect prank ideas that can be born in this place." Going close to Remus, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Plus, it's a bloody perfect time for romance."

Laughing, Padfoot looked around. He loved to tease Moony because he always blushed. And truthfully? That blush was adorable... Sirius tried to push those thoughts out of his head. Recently he had been dreaming about him and Moony snogging... but not like he'd ever tell Remus about his dreams.

_"Damn, you Padfoot! You tease!" _He thought furiously. He tried to stay calm, "What ever Pads... But I'm not helping you when you knock up some random girl... Knowing you it'll happen..." He was calm on the outside, but inside, he was fighting a loosing battle with a growing problem in his pants.

_"Oh, Merlin why now," _He thought. _"Why dose this happen to me, and while I'm in heat too! Damn this submissive body! Why can't I be a dominant like a normal male, and not have to go through heat, and just be horny all the time?! At least then I'd be used to it!" _

Sirius laughed. "Is that what you think about me?" He raised his eyebrow, grinning at Remus. He pulled Remus on his laugh, and hovered his lips over Moony's neck playfully. "Why- you jealous?"

Padfoot really wanted to kiss him, but Remus would flip out. He knew Moony would. "_Probably Remus thinks it's some stupid game..." _Sirius thought, as he laughed, breaking away from Moony.

Remus thought he would have a heart attack, it was pounding so fast! _"God, what dose this dog think I am! A peace of meet!" _He thought,"_ ... Well... I kind of am, But... What! No I'm not!"  
"... _Shut up, Moony." He whispered.

Padfoot threw up his hands. "Hard to get, I see." Then, Sirius dropped it. He looked out, looking at the people in the train with him.

He was falling. Hard. "_Why?"_ He thought._ "Why can I get every girl but the one boy I actually want... is unreachable?" _

"How long till we get there, Remy?"

"Do I look like a Map?"  
_"Honestly! Padfoot I love you but you can be so stupid! ... LOVE HIM... NO, NO, NO!... NO, BAD MOONY! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_ Remus shook his head.

"No, you don't look like a map, but maybe you're a clock and you make me go coo-coo." Sirius said with a grin. Yawning slightly, Sirius looked at the clock with disbelief. They had been on the train for 6 hours! With stops of course, but still.

Remus looked out the train window. "why_ dose he torture me like_ this?"He had moved his coat over his lap to hide his growing erection."_Damn body!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius shut his eyes, leaning on Remus's shoulder. "_All I want for Christmas is you, Moony... All of you." _For a few minutes, Padfoot fell asleep, a dreaming occurring.

**_Sirius was sitting on the floor, doing nothing really when a shirtless Remus walked in. Plunging himself on Padfoot, he covered Sirius with kisses. Sirius kissed down his neck. _**Meanwhile in reality, Sirius shuffled a little. "Remus.." He said in a sleepy tone.

Remus' looked at his sleeping friend. "_Maybe he's dreaming about the trip...?" _He thought.

"Remus..." Sirius said once more, nuzzling his head on the real Remus.

He knew he shouldn't, but Remus found himself petting Sirius' hair. For some reason he got the feeling his Sirius needed him. "I got you Pads..." Remus whispered, "you're such a good dog when you're sleeping..."

Sirius smiled lightly as if he could hear what Remus said. Padfoot's head slipped off Remus's shoulder as it gently landed on Moony's lap. "Love you,...too.." He said through his dream. His eyes fluttered open a little, yawning. "We there yet, Remus?" Sirius asked, unaware of his sleep talking.

Remus' eyes were wide for a moment, processing what was just said. He shook his head, "... Nearly there... We should get our things gathered up..."

"Oh." Sirius pulled himself up, looking around to see there was still some others asleep. A grin fell on his face. "You're a terrible liar, Remus."

Remus smiled sheepishly," Well, you keep asking me like I'm the navigator..."

"Well you're brilliant, Remus. Of course I'd ask you." Sirius said it as if everyone knew it. Instantly, memories of the dream hit him, and he fell silent.

Remus flushed a deep red, and looked at the floor. He didn't know why, but the phrase bothered him for some reason. "I hope you knock up a Slytherin!" He growled out.

"What's got your furry problem in a twist?" Sirius backed up at the growl. "Bloody hell Remus, that was a compliment."

Remus couldn't take it, the teasing went to far this time. "Sirius Black, I let you tease me with a smile on my face... But, when you tease me about my intelligence... That's where I draw the line!" A low feral growl toned in the back of his throat. "_How dare he! "_ He thought. _"Even I know I'm as idiotic as the rest of them! And that bastard knows it!"_

"Remus. You're a prefect." Sirius pointed out, and for some reason Remus was taking it as an insult. The dream helped him realize he wanted Moony. _Why couldn't James be here? Or Peter?_

_"_Attention students. We got stuck in the snow. Please remain in your compartment. The train will begin moving shortly." A voice over the big speaker in the hall of the train boomed.

"Great! Just bloody great!" Remus muttered furiously. "And I don't like being lied to Sirius!" He quickly put his coat on, and stood up. "I need some air!" he muttered, as he stormed past his friend and made his way to the back of the train.

"Remus!" Sirius followed his friend like a sad puppy. In fact, before leaving he turned into a dog where no one could see him. As Remus got to the back of the train, Sirius trotted after him, stopping at Lupin's feet. Using his puppy eyes and whimpering, he pulled Lupin back where nobody would see him and the dog.

Remus, annoyed with the mutt's antics, scooped the dog into his arms, and carried him to the outside platform on the back of the train. After the door was shut, and curtains drawn, Remus put the dog on the ground, and crossed his arms.

Sirius gently pawed Remus's legs. Whimpering he curled up at the bottom of his feet, his tail hanging low. Looking up he had big eyes. Big, sad, desperate eyes. Padfoot knew he joked around with Moony constantly, but he never would have thought his friend would be insulted this much.

Remus looked away. "Oh no! Your not pulling that on me!"

Sirius's whining got louder, as he buried his head into Remus's shoes.

Remus looked at the whimpering puppy, and gave in. "I'm sorry pads..." He said while picking the dog up, " I'm just having a stressful time this cycle..."

Sirius licked Remus's face, his tail starting to wag again. His eyes were full of sympathy. Mentally, Sirius whimpered something that sounded like, _I'm sorry. _

Remus hugged Padfoot closer to him. "Thank you Sirius," he said, wile leaning onto the railing.

_"this is my chance." _Sirius thought, turning human, he hugged Remus back tightly.

Remus, used to Sirius' sudden changes, only hugged back, and relaxed more onto the rail with Sirius.

He couldn't hold back, and he kissed the side of Remus's cheek. "Um.. I'm getting back to our seats." Sirius laid off of Moony, and scurried back into the room, faster in pace. Pushing past a few worried teachers and students he found the compartment, and locked himself in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was shocked to say the least, but couldn't help blindly following him back to their compartment. He tapped on the glass lightly, and waited.

Sirius opened the door slowly. "Why, hello, Remus." He said in a voice that made it sound as if nothing had just happened. But it was hard for Padfoot to concentrate. "_His lips... his eyes... his body…"_ Meeting eye to eye with Moony, he invited his friend in.

Remus tried to stay calm, but couldn't help the tears streaming down his face as he turned around and said, "What the hell are you playing at!?"

Sirius looked at the tears, and frowned. Turning Remus around gently, he wiped away Moony's tears. "Remus... what's wrong?" Padfoot felt his heart rip in two. He loved Remus, and seeing him cry... was horrible.

Remus pushed him away, "Why are you doing this?! What are you gaining from toying with my emotions like that!?"

"_Emotions? Dose Remus actually like me?" _Sirius thought, as he resisted against Remus's push. He locked the door, and pulled down the curtains, standing in front of it. "Do you have a crush on me?" He asked, demanding an answer.

Remus kept trying to push the taller away, and said, "Yes, and you bloody well know it, or you wouldn't be teasing me like this, you flea bitten mutt!"

Sirius stared at Remus for a few seconds. He was shocked, and angry at himself for not realizing it. "I... didn't know... I'm stupid. You're right... that's why I'm doing this..." Padfoot leaned into Remus, kissing him on his lips.

Remus was shocked, confused, and angry all at the same time. He pulled away from Sirius and slapped him. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" He yelled, "It's bad enough that you know I like you! Why do you continue to torture me!? I know you're striate damn it quit teasing me!"

Sirius felt his cheek, but looked at Remus. "You don't know if I'm straight or not! I'm bisexual." Padfoot said silently. "I once kissed a boy... but he was asleep... and I haven't stopped wanting since." He said seriously. "Please, Moony! I really do love you... but I thought you hated me.."

"Who the hell did you kiss in his sleep?!" Remus asked, sounding angrier than he was. A part of him still thought this was a prank.

"...You..." Sirius said silently, ashamed. He didn't make eye contact with Lupin, he was way too embarrassed to say anything more, but he went on anyways. "It was after the full moon.. and you were laying there after you passed out like you usually do... andyoulookedsoattractivesoileaneddownandkissedyou."

Remus was shocked. "Is this a joke, because if it is, It's not funny anymore!? Please don't do this to me Sirius..." He looked down, still crying.

Sirius gently hugged Remus. "I swear that it's not a joke. Please! I'll do anything to prove it for you." Padfoot once more tried to wipe away Remus's fresh tears. One small tear fell from his own eye as he thought what life would be like without Moony, but he quickly wiped it away. "Anything."

Remus hugged Sirius and said, "Kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you'd never ask." Sirius leaned in, pulling Remus close to him. Sirius pressed his soft lips against Remus's, embracing in a kiss tightly.

Remus soon wanted to deepen the kiss, but his submissive instincts told him that Sirius was his master. He really wanted to deepen the kiss though! Finally he did the only thing he could; he started to whimper, like a sad puppy.

Sirius heard the whimpering which only made him want to kiss Remus even more. Padfoot deepened the kiss, falling back into the booth pulling his friend on his lap. Sirius stuck his tongue in Remus's mouth, holding him tightly pressed against him.

Remus was in paradise! He gladly let his mouth be invaded, and didn't even bother to hide his erection. He was in heaven... Or at least close enough.

Padfoot was so turned on he went down to Remus's neck. He kissed down intensely. Sirius was happy that his dreams were finally coming true. He was glad James and Peter weren't there. As he was about to rip off Lupin's shirt another announcement came on, causing Sirius to stop for a brief second.

"Attention all students, we'll be stuck here all night with no heat. The teachers will try their best to find blankets. Till then keep each other warm. The Ministry is trying their best. Thanks."

"You? Me? All night?" Sirius wondered out loud to Remus.

Remus couldn't help his animal instincts from taking over, as he licked Sirius behind his ear and whined. He blamed the fact that he was a submissive in heat for the animal coming out, but at the moment he didn't care. His erection was growing painful. He whined again, "Sirius," he whispered, "it hurts..."

"What hurts?" Remus asked gently, pulling back for a few seconds. Looking down he realized how much Lupin's bulge stood out. Sirius gently unbuttoned Moony's pants, and slid them off. He looked back at shaded compartment door to make sure it was locked. Sliding to his knees, his hearted jumped a few beats. Following after, he gently reached down to his erection and licked it, turning into his dog form.

Remus jumped, and his hips bucked without warning. "Sirius," he moaned. "It... It won't..."

Sirius ignored the last part, going on and gently nibbling at the shaft. After a few minutes, Padfoot got back into his human form. Not thinking about anything else, he looked at Remus. "It won't what?"

Remus tried to come off of his emotional high, and slowly logic came to him. "It won't work..." He panted, "I'm a submissive by nature... It won't work..."

"Even if I have to be the dominant dog, I don't care.." Sirius stood up, making eye contact with Remus. "I love you. It feels good to finally be able to say it. I don't care. I'll love you. I'll be strong, and take care of you.. if I could ever go back in time, I'd save you from Fenrir. I'd do anything to ensure your safety."

Remus started crying, and smiling. "I love you too Sirius... I love you more than life itself!" Remus had wanted to say that for a long time. Soon though he started to shiver. "_Maybe I should tell him I'm cold?"_ Remus thought. "_.. No! His needs come first... But it is really cold…" _"Sirius... I... " He cut himself off and looked at the ground.

Lifting up his chin lightly, he saw the goosebumps growing on Remus. He put on Moony's pants for him, and Sirius took off his own robe, and wrapped it around Remus. He held Remus tight in his lap as he seated once more. He breathed warmly on the back of Lupin's neck because he knew the werewolf would never ask it because of how submissive he was. "Don't cry, Remy." Using the back of his palm, he gently rubbed away Remus's tears. Gently rocking Lupin back and forth, he kissed Moony's cheek. "Don't cry, I'll always be here for you."

Remus couldn't help but feel safe and loved. He snuggled closer to Sirius. He was overjoyed, and... freezing! Sure Sirius was helping, but it was still really cold! "_Should I tell him I'm still cold? No! Bad Remus! Bad Moony! He's probably freezing! You can't tell him you're cold, Because then he might want to do something about it that would make him even colder! He's already given you his robe!"_

"S-Sirius... I-I-I... " Remus whined. He looked at Padfoot, and then quickly back to the ground.

Gently Sirius looked down at the boy in his arms. He held Remus closer, and that's when he heard the love of his life whine. "What?" He asked even though he knew the inner conflicts his friend had being a dog having a master. "Tell me." A swift breeze hit Padfoot's back, sending chills down his spines, but he held Moony tighter to his chest.

Remus shook his head, whimpering as he felt his master give a shudder.

Gaining up a deep breath, Sirius gently brought Remus's chin up meeting his eye. "Are you cold?" He asked even though he knew the answer.. of course he was cold.

Remus couldn't lie to Sirius; it was against his nature. Moony let out a small whine, and nodded his head sadly, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Well, I'm hot." He offered with a small laugh, but stopped realizing this wasn't the time for jokes. "Don't cry.. it will only make your cheeks colder." Sirius wiped off Remus's tear once more. Lying down on the booth as if it was bed, he made room for Moony before embracing him tightly. He knew that he had to keep his friend warm no matter what. Padfoot wouldn't let himself living knowing that he hadn't kept the guy he had loved forever safe and warm.

Moony felt horrible for not being able to keep his master warm. "_What kind of dog can't serve his master?!" _He thought. "_A useless mutt, that's who! You finally have the man you love as your master, and you can't even keep him warm!" _Remus buried his face in Sirius' chest, to hide the tears. "_Look at yourself Remus! You can't even follow orders!" _Remus tried to hide his crying, but soon his body began to shake with sobs.

"Remus.." Sirius breathed feeling Moony's tears wet through his soft fabric reaching his skin causing Padfoot to shudder even more. He couldn't even imagine what his boyfriend was thinking of. Sirius kissed Remus's head. "It's going to be okay. No matter what could be going through that handsome head of yours, it's wrong."

"I'm a horrible, whore-able, person..." Remus whimpered out.

"Whore-able?" Sirius questioned out loud with a small chuckle. "Trust me." He whispered down to Remus's ear. "I don't fall in love with horrible, whore-able people. I fall in love with Remus Lupin, the best person I know."


	5. Chapter 5

"... I can't even follow the simplest orders..." Remus whined. He was shaking in his boyfriend's arms rather violently, and crying harder now.

Sirius rubbed his back as Remus's tears turned into hysterical sobs. "Please don't think that way about yourself. I love you, Remus." Padfoot promised holding Moony even closer as a draft went by. "You're perfect, trust me."

Remus' sobbing was louder now, and his voice more bitter as he said, " No I'm not! I'm a bad Moony! I can't even keep the man I love warm! I'm a useless mutt!"

As Remus's tone changed, so did Sirius's. "No!" He bellowed looking down at Moony. "You're not a useless mutt! You're not a bad Moony! And it doesn't matter if you can keep me warm or not. We have to stay close. We have to pull through. Staying next to each other can warm us up!" His voice calmed down, looking at Remus and his loud sobs. "Please... I wouldn't ever lie to you.. believe me when I say you're not a useless mutt. I'd give anything for you."

Remus hugged Sirius tightly, and cried a little more. He still didn't believe him, but who was he to contradict his master? "I love you... so much..." He whimpered.

Sirius found himself nuzzling against Remus. "I love you so much more." Padfoot took off his own scarf and wrapped it around Moony's bare neck.

Remus looked at Sirius like he had just been given the most expensive present in the world, and couldn't accept it. "No..." He mumbled, as he attempted to take the scarf off and give it back to Sirius.

"You have goosebumps." Sirius protested, his eyes following the Gryffindor scarf as Remus moved it every which way trying to give it back to him. Taking the scarf, he gently wrapped it around both of them loosely so it didn't hurt. "Better?"

Remus shook his head, and tried to take the half rapped around him off. He whined and whimpered, as he finally got the damn scarf off, and tried to put it on Sirius.

Padfoot watched carelessly as Remus fought against a... scarf, trying to wrap it around Sirius's neck. Grabbing it and pulling it gently down he shook his head. "You're restless." He gently pecked Remus's face, hoping that Moony would be warmed up by his arms, well, at least enough to last.

A worried Professor McGonagall gently opened the compartment door, holding up a blanket. "How are you boys mana-." She stopped at the sight of Sirius kissing Remus, them both tied tightly together. "Blanket?" She offered, clearly unsure about what she was watching.

Remus succeeded in untangling himself and walked over to take the blanket, blushing like a tomato. _At least my face is warm..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Try to stay toasty... _but not too toasty._" McGonagall said, excusing herself from their compartment as soon as Remus took the gift.

Sirius looked at Moony's blushing cheeks. He smiled, getting up and pecking them. Remus's blushing always was adorable. Wrapping Remus in a hug, Sirius buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "James is going to kill us but I don't care."

Remus whined into Sirius' neck. "_Blast this damn timing!" _He thought. Remus somehow found himself growing hard again, and his animal instincts taking over again.

He kissed Remus's neck gently without thinking. Sirius stopped for a few seconds, just holding his boyfriend tight to him, wrapping the blanket around their shoulders, warming them up a little perfectly.

Remus, for some reason, found the attention of his Master extremely arousing. He whined louder.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sirius asked, his lips gently against Remus. Below he felt his erection growing at the contact of Moony's neck.

Remus licked behind Sirius' ear, and put his hand on Padfoot's hip. "_Should I go further? No! Bad Moony! Don't rush him!" _Remus contemplated.

Sirius felt a rush fly threw him as Remus licked his ear. Cupping Moony's face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed him passionately. His hands fell from Remus's face, to his waist. Padfoot gripped him closely, tasting his mouth. His heart jumped like crazy just being this close to to Moony.

Remus melted into the kiss, and found his hips bucking forward, beyond his control.

Sirius felt their hips gently fit into place against each other like the last puzzle piece finishing the picture. Without much thought, Padfoot let out a moan against their lips.

Remus broke the kiss, and bowed his head blushing. "I'm sorry... I just..." Remus stammered. "_Bad Moony!_" He berated himself.

Sirius looked into Remus's eyes. "No, I'm sorry..." Moony's blush only made Padfoot want Remus more. He knew it was a little forward to take things too quickly, but he couldn't help it because he knew he wanted Remus.

Remus leaned up and whispered, "... I'm in heat..." The flush on his face grew deeper.

"In heat?" Sirius questioned slightly because he had only heard of females being in heat. His eyes skipped to the blush taking reins of Remus's cheeks. Nestling his tongue to Remus's cheeks, he kissed Moony's flushed cheeks. "Mine." He said possessively taking Remus in a tight hug.

"Always..." Remus whispered. "... And I'm a submissive... We go into heat with the females once per season..."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Well, I hope I'll do the part of being your mate." He knew he was the dominant dog. Padfoot always planned on guarding Remus, and his head was always sucked into one thing, and one thing only. Pressing against Remus, his body lurched, embracing Moony tightly.

Remus smiled at Sirius, the silent need poring out of him. "_Please, please, please! Screw me till I'm spent!" _He pleaded silently.

Sirius silently locked the door before dragging Remus to the floor with him. The blanket floated over both of them to keep in the warmth. Tackling Moony on top of him, Padfoot's instincts kicked in, and he started to rip off Remus's shirt, showering him in licks and kisses.

Remus soon turned into a writhing hot mess on the floor, he bit back moans, and struggled to stay silent. "_My master hasn't told me to speak, so I might as well stay silent, until I'm ordered otherwise."_ He thought.

Sirius felt a burst of excitement watching the shirtless Remus wiggle on the floor. Padfoot at first wondered why Moony was strapping himself down from making any noise, but it hit him that he was submissive. Before returning back, he licked right below Remus's chin. "Don't hold back." He ordered, hating seeing Remus trying so hard to remain quiet.

Remus let out a loud moan and licked Padfoot's ear. He lay back down waiting for his master's reaction with uncertainty.

Remus's noise only fueled up Sirius's horny side. After a few minutes of Padfoot's heated kisses, his own shirt was off, and both of their pants were sagging down under the blanket. "I love you." Sirius told Remus before pulling his boyfriend on top of him, getting harder.

Remus whined before he could stop himself, as he was rolled on top of Sirius, before mentally berating himself.

Pulling over, realizing he couldn't get a good spot, Sirius pinned Remus on the floor. He had heard Moony's whines so often he could usually tell what they meant. His eyes flickered with joy looking down on Remus.

Remus moaned and writhed. Without his permission, his hips bucked forward, in a desperate attempt to relieve his painful erection. He froze on impact, and closed his eyes, preparing for a bashing from Sirius.

Sirius felt Remus's erection break free, loosening into his own. Padfoot let their pants fall off, and his eyes locked with Moony's, kissing him gently. Sirius's hips began to thrust against Remus's underwear covered member. Panting gently, Sirius licked held the upper ground, licking Remus's face in a repetitive pattern.

Remus was in heaven! He moaned and writhed, until he knew he needed to have Sirius inside him. That's when his moans turned to whines, that soon turned into begs.

Sirius heard begging, and he instantly knew what that meant. He took off both of their underwear, tying themselves up in the blanket so their bodies were nice and warm, Sirius grinned. Without any second thoughts, Padfoot stuck his erection in Remus.

Remus bit his hand to stifle the scream. The pain was so intense! It hurt worse the injuries he caused himself on the full moon! But somewhere there was a masochist in Remus screaming "OH! FUCK YES!"

Sirius nudged Remus with his nose. He was getting mixed emotions from Moony, and he wasn't sure if he was okay or not. Not in his faintest dream would he have managed there was ever a part of Remus that was pushing for more. To unnerve Moony, Padfoot kissed down Remus's neck.

As Sirius kissed him, Moony became more comfortable with his lover inside of him. "_I wish he would stop kissing me and move!" _Remus began to whine and beg again, needing Padfoot to move, but unwilling to voice it.

Sirius read Remus's whines, so he started thrusting as soon as Moony was comfortable. Grinding at a fast pace while sinking in deeper, Padfoot clung onto Remus. He moved his hips in a rotation.

Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius, giving him more leverage. He began moaning (Ironically) like a bitch in heat. And then, Sirius hit his prostate... "Sirius!" he moaned, before quickly covering his mouth. "_Now look what you've done you filthy animal! No one told you to speak!"_

Sirius let out a moan as he locked around Remus's thighs. He could feel his animagus form way's in his body growing. His urge to go faster only caused him to pant like a dog, swaying his hips in motion with Moony's letting out a moan. He noticed Moony covering his own mouth, so he gently licked the hand away, continuing to ride on Remus.

Remus found himself wanting more, and whined and begged for it.

Sirius looked down at Remus who was below him. He was in Moony, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take before he released. Still ,he went on thrusting faster and faster crazily. "... Moony.."

Remus couldn't form coherent thoughts, only the insane pleasure racking his body as Sirius pounded into his prostate again and again. One particularly hard thrust sent him jousting upwards, cutting his arm on a misplaced shard of glass. as moony felt the sting in his arm, and the pleasure waving over him, he could hold back no more. He came with a soft cry of, "Padfoot!"

Sirius had his eyes closed, but when Remus jerked around, his eyes fluttered open. A cut went down Remus's arm, blood drizzling down a vivid path. With worry, he held onto Moony's arms, trying to cover up the wound. But when Remus released, a pleasure filled him up as he, too, went with colors dancing in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus lay completely spent. He lifted his injured arm, and, on instinct, began to lick it.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, parting from Remus as reality, and his human side hit him.

Remus whined as Sirius pulled out of him, feeling empty. He continued lapping at his cut, ignoring his master.

"Remus.." Sirius said in a more daring tone. Gently he picked up Moony's hurt arm, and examined it. Reaching over into his bag, he got out a few bandages, and lifted Remus's mouth from his injury, meeting it with his. Sirius quickly wrapped it up, his lips gently breaking from Remus's.

Remus tried to fight Sirius' grip, and get his arm back, even during the kiss he was tempted to melt into.

Sirius looked at Remus with worry. His worst fear was confirmed... the man he loved enjoyed pain. "Pain isn't good." Padfoot tried to convince Moony. A knock on the door startled him, and he cuddled in his blanket, covering them both up, hiding their clothes so whoever it was wouldn't know they were naked.

"Black? Lupin?" Lily asked gently, knowing them as her boyfriend's friends. Slowly she opened the door.

Remus tried to make himself look smaller, as Lily walked in. He kept as quiet as possible, so that no inhuman sounds reached her ears.

"What are you two blathering idiots doing?" She asked playfully. Sirius just grinned, trying to act like he normally did.

"You know. Being awesome, Red." Padfoot winked, and Lily rolled her eyes, smiling. "And trying to remain warm."

"Well, duh." Evans said gently, laughing. Her eyes traveled over to Remus. "The train's still down, but for the next six hours, the Professors said you should try sleeping, so when you wake up we'll be on track."

"Got that, sweetie." Padfoot said as soon as Lily turned to leave. Sirius held Remus tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

Remus smiled, "I love you too.."

He snuggled close to Sirius, but couldn't help playing with the bandages on his hurt arm. He didn't know why, but he wanted those things off, NOW! He started clawing and biting at the pesky bandages,hating the feeling of the wrappings.

Sirius felt Remus moving, so he looked down to see Moony scratching at the wrapping. "Remus.. please stop." He begged, grabbing for Remus's arm.

Remus felt part of him screaming at him to stop, because Sirius wanted him to. The other (and a bit larger) part of him, needed to get the unnatural things off of him. He kept tearing at the wrappings, even as his arm was pulled away.

"Stop!" Sirius said louder as Remus ripped off the bandage, causing more of skin to come off with it. Blood drizzled down his arm, and onto Sirius because he was holding it. Padfoot was scared for him. "This isn't good for you!"

Remus had flinched at the tone, and felt on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Sirius... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." The tears started to fall down his face, as the blood trickled down his arm, and the shame and guilt filled him to the brim.

Seeing Remus's tears ripped Sirius in half. "Please... please just leave it be." Padfoot knew Remus was always in pain, it was a side effect of being a werewolf. Anger boiled in him. If he ever saw Fenrir Greyback, he'd murder him right then and there. He embraced his boyfriend tighter, soothing him. "It's going to okay.. let's wrap up your arm again."

"NO!" He said, before slapping his other hand over his mouth. "_Damn it, Moony!"_

Sirius frowned, looking at Remus. "No?" He repeated in a sensitive tone. "You're hurting yourself..." Sirius trailed off, looking at how bad the cut was.

Remus was shaking terribly more out of fear than cold. "... I'm... S-sorry... Please don't put another bandage on me... Please... Master..." Moony started with begging eyes, biting his lip.

Sirius was torn. He wasn't sure what to do, not knowing if visual pain was worse than having Remus hate - or be scared of him. Tears formed in his eye as he pinned down Moony. "I'm sorry, Remus... this is for your own good... and if you don't get your bandages on... I'll make you get it on." More tears drizzled down his face as he realized the only way to make the boy calm enough to bandage and heal the wound would be to make him pass out. "You could get an infection." He slowly pinned Remus down, letting him choose either way.

Remus bowed his head, trembling. "... Okay..." It was barely a whisper, but still able to be heard.

"Good boy." Sirius ruffled Remus's hair, then took his arm. He sprayed it with anti-infection, and started wrapping it up.

Remus let out a sound between a whine and a growl, as soon as the anti-infection touched his skin, but did not protest otherwise... Aside from the trembling, and the tears streaming down his face.

By the time Sirius finished, the bandage was nice and firmly wrapped around the cut. Yawning, he pushed back the curtains a little because he was still unclothed, and looked out. It was dark outside. Turning back to Remus, he settled himself next to Moony. "I'll hold you good night, and in the morning the cut will be gone." Taking a deep breath, he realized how cold it still was with his breath fully visible in front of him.

Remus looked disgustedly at the bandage, and began playing with the end of it. As he played with it watched as to end began to come off; he continued playing.

Sirius looked over at Remus to see the bandage coming off. "Remus keep it on." He dragged out a sigh, looking down the the remains of what was a nice wrap.

Remus whined, but complied. He lay in silence for a while, until he found his courage. "...Sirius... may I... put my... cloths back on...?"

"Of course.. it's getting cold again." Sirius passed Remus his clothes, and put his own clothes on. He laid against the booth, trying to think. He had just made love with one of his best friends... on a school train... "Blimey, Remus... do you realize... what just happened?"

Remus had his cloths on, and was sitting in the floor with his back to Sirius. He didn't answer.

"You okay?" Sirius chimed. "Or did you die in the few seconds you got your clothes on?" He realized how Remus was turned away from him.

Remus was still turned away, but he had began to cry very hard, his body shaking.

Sirius hugged Remus from behind, nuzzling his head against Remus's. "What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus doubled up on himself, and hid his arms from view. "... I can't..." He sobbed.

"You can't what? Please tell me.." Sirius pouted, looking at Remus. "Don't cry, Moony."

"You can't what? Please tell me.." Sirius pouted, looking at Remus. "Don't cry, Moony."

Remus couldn't stop crying, and whimpered, "... I-I-I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to what?" Sirius tried to wipe away Remus's tears, but they were coming down so fast it was hard to keep up with them.

Remus was trembling again, "...I-I-It caught on a button... I-I-I swear!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, looking down at Remus. "What caught on a button...?" He whispered, reaching out for Moony's arms. Sirius looked down at them, not registering the arm until a few seconds.

Remus looked away from the bloody mess of bandages, that had been ripped right down the middle, and tore on the injury more too. Moony quaked with fear, and tears streamed down his face, as he awaited his master's reaction.

Sirius kissed Remus's cheek. "I'm sorry..." He said seeing the rip. Padfoot quickly took Remus's neck, and held it long enough for him to pass out. "... Sweet dreams, baby." Moony would be okay because the passing out wasn't fatal, only causes him to be unconscious for about half an hour. Sirius got up, aiming his wand at Remus's scattering injury that looked horrible. "Vulnera Sanentur!" Sirius watched as the blood cleared up, leaving a large scar running down Moony's arm. Padfoot knew he had to wait a few minutes before the spell became permanent. Slumping down next to the passed out Remus, Sirius shed a few tears, but wiped them away. He leaned in, kissing Moony. His eyes got heavier, and he shut his eyes for a little, waiting for Remus to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Remus was running as fast as he could! He had to get away! He just had to he couldn't let him catch him...**_

"NO!" Remus yelled as he woke up.

Sirius's eyes opened up instantly, as he looked over at Remus. "I took care of it.." Was all he could manage to say.

Remus was crying, rocking, whining, and begging in seconds, tugging at his hair. He wanted to call out to Padfoot but his instincts wouldn't let him.

Without warning, Sirius picked up the shaking Remus, and held him up. Padfoot's eyes were soft. "It's going to be okay." He soothed, unsure if it really was or wasn't going to be.

Remus snuggled into Sirius' arms and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry, master!"

Sirius cradled Remus with a growing smile on his lips. "It's okay. It's healed now. It's only in your nature." He promised, leaning in to peck Remus's cheek.

Remus was happy and shocked. "... A-A-Are you angry w-with me, m-m-master?" He said uncertainly.

"I could never be angry with you." Sirius said sincerely. "No matter what you do. I was just concerned."

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "...Pads?" he whispered, "... C-Can I tell you a secret...?"

"Of course, Remy." Sirius nodded. He was a little scared to learn about the secret, but he knew it couldn't be any worse than in the second year when Remus told them he was a werewolf. No matter what, Padfoot would support him and be by his side.

Remus trembled and snuggled closer. "... Y-Your not my first mate..."

Sirius paused everything. His body, his heart, his thoughts, his everything. "Who was your first mate?" He asked with absolutely no emotion at all.

Remus was crying by the bucket loads as he said, "I've had many… But my last one... A horrible, cruel man! He trained me to associate silence with reword, and any sound with punishment..." Remus buried his face in Sirius' chest.

Sirius's silence turned into pure anger. "I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM!" He bellowed, rubbing Remus's back. "He'll pay for breaking you. For destroying you. I'll rip his bloody face off!" Emerging from his throat were angered growls. Holding Moony protectively, he felt his blood boil. Standing up, gently he loosened his grip, softly allowing Remus to break free. With pure rage, Sirius kicked the booth. His foot hurt a little, but he shook it off because the anger was taking control of him. "Was it Fenrir?! I know where I can find him! I'll demolish him... rip him open with my bare claws. I'll show him what it's like!"

Remus shook his head frightened by Sirius' display. "... N-No..." He choked out. "... I-It was..."

"It was who?" Sirius demanded an answer. His own anger shocked the laid back self he had hidden deep below the surface of his angered face.

Remus was scared that the moment he said the name Sirius would direct that rage toward him. He let the tears roll, and the trembling rack his body, but with a shaking whisper he said, "... M-M-Malfoy... L-L-Lucius... M-M-Malfoy..."


End file.
